Histologic and ultrastructural studies were made of lung tissues from a total of 373 patients with fibrotic lung disorders of various types. These studies showed that intraluminal fibrosis, i.e., fibrosis involving the lumina of alveoli and alveolar ducts, is more important than is interstitial fibrosis in mediating pulmonary fibrous remodeling in interstitial lung disorders.